


Тепло солнца.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Он для него как личное солнце, которое дарит ему особое тепло.





	Тепло солнца.

**Author's Note:**

> писалось под песню «Humbert Humbert — Onaji Hanashi (Same Story)».

Было обычное субботнее утро. Просторную комнату ярко освещал солнечный свет, а под тёплым одеялом ворочалось тело. Вскоре показалась светлая макушка, а за ней и само лицо. Глаза карамельного цвета довольно щурились, и на тонких губах нагло расположилась слабая, но довольная улыбка.

Кисе любил солнце. Оно всегда заряжало его энергией. Но ещё больше он любил ночные звёзды. Вот они-то по-настоящему красивые, так завораживают своим сиянием, что просто взгляд не отвести. Ему нравится день, когда светло и поют птицы. Но больше Рёте нравится ночь, когда тихо и спокойно, когда окружающие не суетятся, и всё погружено в сон. Парень всегда любил лето, но больше всего он любит зиму. Зимой он мог сидеть за котацу. Сидеть за ним с любимым человеком. С Шинтаро. Но, несмотря на это, он очень мёрз по ночам. Даже летом. Именно поэтому на кровати тёплое одеяло, а не какое-нибудь лёгкое летнее покрывальце. Казалось бы, такой солнечный человек и любит ночь, да и если мёрзнет, зиму не должен любить, но нет… Рёта её просто обожает. К тому же зимой Новый Год и Рождество — его любимые праздники.

С кухни шёл чудесный аромат, и Кисе не мог не облизнуться. Сладко потянувшись, он зевнул, прикрыв ладошкой рот. Свесив ноги с кровати, блондин голыми ступнями коснулся еле тёплого ламината и посидел так ещё минуты две.

По кухне витал приятный запах только-только сваренного кофе. Высокий юноша с зелёными волосами стоял у тумбы, что рядом с плитой, и делал бутерброды. Где-то неподалёку послышалось шарканье. Уже зная, что (точнее, кто) это может быть, Шинтаро улыбнулся.

Вскоре всё стихло, и Мидорима краем глаза заметил зевающего в дверном проёме парня, но виду не подал. Про себя же он отметил, что в его широкой футболке Рёта выглядит очень нелепо, ибо та ему большая и висит на нём. Плюс ко всему ещё эти пушистые тапочки на нём… Но бомбардир не упустил и тот факт, что блондину так даже идёт. Слишком мило он выглядел в таком одеянии.

Крепкие юношеские руки уже через мгновение обнимали фанатика за талию, а чужой острый подбородок упёрся в его плечо. Еле подавленный зевок со стороны Кисе и чуть заметная улыбка со стороны Мидоримы. И так и стоят. Без каких-либо слов или ещё чего-либо. Просто стоят, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга.

Шинтаро всегда удивлялся блондину. Он не понимал, как это ходячее чудо порой умудряется быть одновременно и серьёзным, и милым. Ему всегда было интересно, откуда у Кисе столько энергии. Почему тот всегда улыбается, и не важно, пасмурный ли день или же ясный, хорошее или же плохое настроение. На лице модели всегда улыбка. И не абы что, а самая настоящая искренняя улыбка.

Мидориме не нравятся глупые и наивные люди, у которых, как говорят, шило в одном месте. Кисе Рёта. Он был именно таким. Насчёт глупости, может, и было немного преувеличенно, но всё остальное было при нём. Вообще, шестой номер Шутоку терпеть не может таких людей, но до последнего старается сохранять спокойствие. Такие люди ему кажутся назойливыми и приставучими, и через некоторое время юноша начинает медленно, но верно раздражаться. Кисе входил в список таких людей.

Но баскетболист был благодарен этому взбалмошному блондину, именно поэтому тот и был для Мидоримы исключением из правил. Рёта всегда, когда они ещё учились в Тейко, всех приободрял и поднимал всем настроение, и Шинтаро не оставался без его внимания.

Кисе всегда напоминал ему солнце, такое яркое и беззаботное. Мидорима любит солнце. А улыбка блондина в его сторону всегда выражала тепло и доброту. Мидорима любит тепло. Не жару, а именно тепло. И глаза… Они никогда не были холодными, как лёд, всегда тёплые, как солнце. Мидорима любит Рёту.

Он для него как личное солнце, которое дарит ему особое тепло.


End file.
